The other Holmes
by lori777
Summary: El séptimo hermano Holmes es una jovencita rebelde e independiente.


**SHERLOCK©BBC, Steven Moffat & Mark Gatiss**

 **Aclaraciones: Las personalidades de los personajes pudieron haber sido algo modificadas para fines de este fic.**

 **Advertencias: AU basado en la series de fics "Blue & Gray Chronicles". Incluye uso de OC.**

— **Diálogos—**

 **[Notas de Autor]**

 **(notas del texto)**

 **De antemano gracias por los reviews.**

 **The other Holmes**

El apellido Holmes siempre terminaba sorprendiendo a John Watson. El primer Holmes que conoció fue a su compañero de aventuras y mejor amigo, Sherlock; seguido conoció al hermano mayor, Mycroft. Después de unos años fue introducido a los otros Holmes, Merlín y Quinn. En alguna ocasión, estuvo presente en una cena con el hermano adoptado, Loki. Para ese momento, John y su pequeña familia habían sido introducidos con la madre de Sherlock, la matriarca de la familia, Diane Holmes, y conoció al primer y segundo esposo de la dama. John creyó haber conocido a la familia entera pero, estaba equivocado.

John se acostumbró a estar en la presencia de los hermanos Holmes, siempre andaban de un lado a otro dentro del 221 B de _Baker Street_ , viniendo, entrando y saliendo a su antojo, la mayoría tenía la misma razón, vigilar a Sherlock y cuidar a su única hija, Sherly Watson. La sorpresa vino aquella tarde libre a la hora del té, John salió a comprar un pay de limón, el postre favorito de su hija, por el simple hecho de hacerla feliz, al volver a casa, se encontró con la figura de una muchacha con cabello largo, castaño y completamente liso, tenía la piel clara, y un par de ojos astutos. La joven misteriosa estaba jugando con Sherly y Quinn, el hermano mayor, Sherlock, estaba sentado sin decir ni una palabra.

—¡Papá!—gritó Sherly cuando se percató de la presencia de John, corriendo hacia él con una gran sonrisa, ella se aferró a sus piernas.

—Bienvenido, Dr Watson —saludó Quinn cortésmente, John asintió con la cabeza respondiendo la cortesía.

—Creo que John en verdad quiere saber es quién la extraña sentada en su sala, jugando con su hija—dijo Sherlock desde su sillón, la joven el suelo le dedicó una fea mirada. John arqueó las cejas indicando que su compañero de vida tenía razón.

L a muchacha se puso de pie, se sacudió un poco las vestimentas, y alzó la mano hacia el doctor Watson. —Enola… —exclamó con voz clara, John acepto el saludó, —…Enola Holmes— agregó en cuanto se entrelazaron sus manos.

—¿Otro?—exclamo John completamente sorprendido, la chica sonrió con un poco de malicia.

—Enola es mi… nuestra hermana menor, más pequeña… —explicó Quinn interviniendo en la escena.

Enola se quedó a cenar por invitación de Sherly, John no se quejó, conocer a un Holmes siempre es una experiencia placentera, pero Sherlock no estaba contento así que Quinn tuvo que ser el intermediario entre los dos hermanos. Durante la cena, Quinn y Sherly conversaron un poco sobre Doctor Who, o más bien, la niña hablaba de lo mucho que disfrutaba el show mientras que el joven de anteojos le escuchaba.

—Entonces, Enola… ¿cómo es qué no te había conocido antes?—preguntó John durante la cena, el aire se tensó un poco entre los varones Holmes.

—Oh, eso es porque no he vivido en la casa principal desde que era una niña—explicó Enola, John parecía interesado, — crecí en una escuela para señoritas, pero hace unos días escape de ese lugar—añadió la joven para después dar un mordisco a la cena, John alzó la ceja confundido, Quinn suspiró por lo bajo, y Sherlock frunció el ceño.

Después de la cena, la pequeña Watson se fue a dormir, su padre la arropó como todas las noches. Los hermanos Holmes estaban sentados en la sala, Enola estaba distraída con un libro mientras era observada por Sherlock. John entró a la sala para despedir a los menores Holmes.

—Me gustaría quedarme un poco más… —declaró Enola cuando John intentó despedirse de ella.

—No creo que sea buena idea, hermana—intervino Quinn cuando vio la cara de mal genio de Sherlock.

—Será mejor que te vayas Enola, o llamaré a Mycroft—amenazó Sherlock dirigiéndose a ella por primera vez. Enola se enfureció ante sus palabras.

—Tienes razón, será mejor que vaya… —comenzó a decir con un tono sarcástico mientras recogía sus cosas del suelo, —pero sabe algo Doctor Watson, ni Sherlock ni yo somos la oveja negra de la familia, creo que sería Sherrinford… —declaró la joven abriendo la puerta, Sherlock se acercó enfurecido.

—¡Nadie habla sobre Sherrinford en esta familia!—gritó Sherlock furioso por las palabras de su hermana, John se inquietó al verlo tan alterado.

—¡Sherrinford! ¡Sherrinford! ¡SHERRINFORD!... —gritaba Enola desesperada, en un último acto de auto control, Sherlock le azotó la puerta en la cara. —¡Sherlock, idiota! ¡Te odio! ¡Eres el peor hermano!—exclamaba Enola del otro lado de la puerta, Quinn se apresuró a salir para alcanzar el paso de su hermanita.

El nombre de Sherrinford se quedó atorado en la cabeza de John, necesitaba saber el origen de la incertidumbre de Sherlock, así que decidió invitar a comer a Merlín a espaldas de sus hermanos, a pesar de la juventud del muchacho, al ser el más ordinario de la familia, John sentía cierta afinidad con el joven. La reunión se llevó a cabo en un pequeño restaurante, Merlín estaba muy entusiasmado por ver a John, sin embargo su brillante sonrisa se desvaneció cuando el rubio le hizo la pregunta.

—¿Sherrinford? ¿Dönde escuchaste ese nombre? —dijo Merlín muy incomodo por la situación, John intentó ser amable.

—Conocí a Enola y ella… —.

—¿Enola? Pero si ella está en la escuela… —interrumpió Merlín, John sonrió.

—Ella escapó, pero no te preocupes, Quinn la está cuidando—explicó John al joven azabache, Merlín dejó escapar un sonido de alivio.

—Enola mencionó a Sherrinford cuando la conocí y eso altero mucho a Sherlock, me preocupa y quisiera saber la razón del comportamiento de Sherlock—. Merlín comprendió que los intereses de John eran sinceros, así que decidió desenterrar ese oscuro pasado en la familia Holmes.

—Interesante… —exclamo una voz monárquica detrás de la espalda de Merlín, el joven tembló un poco. Mycroft. —El doctor Watson no le es suficiente tener a Sherlock bajo su control, sino que necesita saber cada detalle sobre mi familia… —. John frunció el ceño ofendido por las palabras del mayor de los Holmes. —No me mal entiendas John, sabes que… a mi manera, te aprecio pero, sólo intentó proteger a mis hermanos—declaró Mycroft con una sonrisa de negocios.

—Ah, claro, protegerlos… ahora entiendo porque Sherlock te ignora, Merlín te tiene miedo, para Quinn eres como un jefe, y ah, sí, tu hermanita pequeña, Enola, huye despavorida cada que alguien dice tu nombre— atacó John con astutas palabras haciendo que Mycroft se pusiera serio.

—Merlín, querido hermano, puedes traerme un café—dijo Mycroft dirigiéndose al joven, el muchacho no lo pensó dos veces, se desvaneció de la escena rápidamente. —John, si tanto quieres saber la historia, te contaré yo mismo… —exclamo Mycroft tomando asiento en el lugar de Merlín, —Sherrinford es mi, nuestro hermano mayor, el primer hijo de mi madre con mi padre, su primer esposo, era un joven de gran talento pero su camino se desvió… cuando Sherlock era un niño sufrió un atentado por parte de Sherrinford… —.

—Me apunto con un arma en la cabeza—continúo una voz que John reconoció de inmediato. —John, la próxima vez que quieras escabullirte de mí hazlo mejor, además, si tenías tanto interés pudiste haberme preguntado directamente—declaró Sherlock Holmes apareciendo en medio del restaurante, John se sonrojó un poco.

—Supongo que está es mi salida, me llevaré a Merlín conmigo—declaró Mycroft dejando la mesa libre para su hermano.

Sherlock estaba incomodo, John podía no ser un experto pero con el tiempo aprendió a leer a las expresiones de su amigo. —Mycroft tiene razón, Sherrinford es mi medio-hermano—comenzó a explicar Sherlock, el médico se sorprendió cuando escuchó aquel termino que en labios del detective consultor sonaba tan despectivo. —Sherrinford nunca me aceptó el seno familiar, le parecía una aberración, un error,… cuando fui mayor él intentó matarme con un arma, yo me defendí con la misma arma, le disparé… no hubo daño permanente en su cuerpo, obviamente mi madre se horrorizó cuando se enteró, Sherrinford fue a prisión, desde entonces no hemos vuelto a saber de él… y después de unos años, mi madre se separó del padre de Mycroft para después volverse a casar con el padre de mis otros hermanos—. La mano de Sherlock temblaba un poco, John colocó su mano discretamente sobre la de Sherlock para tranquilizarlo. Sherlock sonrió, un poquito, gracias a John.

Diane Holmes tenía el rostro más serio que se le había visto en su vida, todos los hermanos estaban reunidos, desde Mycroft hasta Loki, y la pequeña Enola al centro. Diane caminó de un lado al otro de la habitación sin decir una palabra, estaba consciente que su hija escapó de la escuela, y que sus hermanos le ocultaron el hecho para protegerla. Enola estaba preparada para el castigo en el momento que Mycroft se apareció en la puerta del apartamento de Quinn acompañada de Merlín.

—Enola Eudoria Hedasa Holmes… —comenzó a hablar su madre, —estoy muy decepcionada, eres la única mujer en la familia que lleva el apellido Holmes además de mí, esperaba más de ti —dijo la mujer mirando a su hija, la joven lucía triste, —debería devolverte a la escuela de inmediato pero, gracias a un buen hombre, ahora comprendo mejor el significado de la familia y ser una madre, así que… si me prometes dejar este "mala actitud" te permitiré volver a la casa… —dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

—¿Volver a la casa principal? —repitió Enola un poco incrédula, desde que era una niña ha sido su sueño regresar a su hogar. —Yo te prometo madre ser la dama más elegante del mundo si me permites volver—dijo Enola emocionada, la madre sonrió aceptando la proposición, en ese momento vinieron los abrazos, primero de Merlín, seguido de Quinn, Loki se unió rápidamente, Mycroft no se interesó mucho, y Sherlock le dio palmaditas en su cabeza.

Enola estaba muy feliz antes la promesa de poder regresar a casa, todos sus hermanos se había marchado excepto por Sherlock quién la esperó en la entrada, Enola sonrió. —Sabes que estaba mintiendo sobre lo dije esa noche, y lamento haber traído "ese" asunto a la luz—dijo Enola un poco avergonzada. Sherlock no respondió pero volvió a acariciar la cabeza de su hermanita.

 **FIN**

 **Extra.** Enola se estaba acostumbrado a su casa otra vez, incluso ahora era también una visita recurrente en la casa Watson, ahí jugaba mucho con la pequeña Watson. Sherlock no siempre le dirigía la palabra pero eso era algo normal, sin embargo, la chica se acostumbró a que de vez en cuando su tercer hermano mayor le acariciará la cabeza.

—… así le gusta a _Basil_ demostrar su amor—dijo una vez la pequeña Sherly mientras dibujaba un bonito bosque verde en su libreta. Enola abrió los ojos sorprendida ante las palabras de la niña, y sonrió, desde entonces apreciaba cada vez que su hermano acariciaba su cabeza. **.**


End file.
